The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for compacting and baling waste materials such as paper and cardboard.
Both horizontal and vertical baling machines are well known in the art. Overhead ceiling limitations often make a horizontal baler attractive for use, yet added floor space is needed when compared to a vertical baler. Typically, a vertical baler will eject the bale by rolling or flipping the bale onto adjacent floor space making it hazardous for an operator standing near the baler. A horizontal baler pushes the bale from a compaction chamber at a level above the floor in order to locate a lift truck for receiving the bale. It would be desirable to push bales onto the floor directly, but difficulty arises when an operator attempts to move the bale for placing the lift forks, making safety an issue. With further regard to safe operation, an operator must take care to stand clear of the compaction chamber when a gate is opened for depositing waste material to be compacted.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a baler that addresses the needs of minimal floor and vertical space requirements relative to bale size, and provides a bale shape that is effectively handled by available handling equipment such as fork lifts and lift trucks, while providing for safe operation of the baler by an operator.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention are provided by a baling apparatus having a horizontally disposed base with an arched floor plate for receiving material to be compacted thereon. A compression plate assembly is mounted for reciprocating vertical movement with respect to the floor plate, and reciprocating means are operably attached between the horizontally disposed floor plate and the compression plate assembly for reciprocating the compression plate relative to the floor plate, wherein material placed between the arched floor plate and the compression plate assembly is compacted with an arched bottom surface. Pusher means vertically extend from an edge of the floor plate, which is operable for horizontal reciprocation, causing biasing of the pusher tabs against the material in a horizontal pushing movement, wherein material compacted between the compression plate assembly and the floor plate is pushed from the chamber onto an adjacent support surface.
To enhance formation of a bale having a desired arched bottom, at least one elongate depression member is carried on a top surface of the floor plate for forming a depression within the bale during the compacting of the material. Two depression members spaced for enhancing slidable movement of a fork lift under a bale formed by the apparatus may be employed. An alternate embodiment includes pusher tabs extending from rear edges of the strut.
Other aspects of the present invention include the steps of horizontally disposing the floor plate onto a base for providing a closed bottom end of the chamber, wherein the floor plate comprises the arched top surface for forming an arched bottom in the compacted material. Material to be compressed is loaded into the chamber and is compressed by reciprocating the compression plate assembly in the chamber.
In preferred forms of the present invention, the compacting and baling apparatus employs construction features for the compression plate assembly, floor plate assembly and associated compression means which provide the necessary structural integrity to withstand the pressures and mechanical stresses arising during operation, yet providing a relatively lightweight construction with a small floor space xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d and which may be fitted into an area having limited ceiling heights. Among the construction features which achieve these goals are the utilization of compression means in the form of vertically-extending piston assemblies that fit within the compact horizontal and vertical configuration of the apparatus. Other construction features and methods of the baler system of the present invention are depicted in the drawings, and disclosed in the following detailed description and claims.